


Кинки всех размеров

by altennie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M, Size Kink, Vaginal Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 20:09:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16374236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altennie/pseuds/altennie
Summary: Рыцарь-джедай и лорд Скордж разговаривают о кинках как раз в процессе выполнения некоторых из них.





	Кинки всех размеров

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Kinks of All Sizes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15576957) by [chivalin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chivalin/pseuds/chivalin). 



> переведено для команды fandom SWTOR-2018

— Тебе это нравится, правда?

— Как это мне может не нравиться? — ответила Рыцарь, хотя её щеки при этом покраснели ещё сильнее. Скордж фыркнул и небрежно толкнулся вверх, вдвигая свой толстый член еще глубже в неё. Рыцарь застонала и продолжила двигаться, приподнимаясь опускаясь на нем. То, как его член растягивал её — она все ещё привыкала к этому ощущению, хотя испытывала его не первый раз.

— И это все? Если бы я знал, что выполнение твоего кинка погрузит тебя в молчание, я бы использовал это раньше, чтобы прекратить бессмысленную болтовню. 

Рыцарь фыркнула в ответ и коротко поцеловала его в губы — сперва короткий поцелуй скоро превратился в долгий и обстоятельный. Ладонь Скорджа давила ей на затылок, чтобы удерживать её на месте, и она вздрогнула от того, как много накрывает эта ладонь.

— Тебя так легко контролировать...

— Ой, да ладно. У всех есть кинки, — выдохнула Рыцарь. Однако Скордж лишь коротко рассмеялся. Потом он подхватил её за бедра и, прежде чем она смогла что-то сообразить, поменял позицию — теперь сверху был он. Рыцарь задохнулась от того, каким массивным он казался и был на ней.

— Но не все так легко заводятся ими, — указал Скордж. Чтобы подчеркнуть свои слова, он позволил себе перенести на неё еще часть своего веса и почти вдавил в кровать.

Она не смогла удержаться и заскулила, хотя сдержись она — её возбуждения бы это всё равно не скрыло. Потому что её вагина была растянута сильнее обычного вокруг члена Скорджа, посылая по ней волны мурашек всякий раз, как Скордж толкался в неё.

— Думаю, это оттого, что ты джедай.

— У тебя всё потому что джедай, — сухо сказала Рыцарь.

Скордж хмыкнул — его это забавляло, и после ещё нескольких движений он вернул их обоих в прежнюю позу. Рыцарь тут же снова обвила руками его плечи. Она прижалась к нему и вздохнула, отдыхая на его груди.

— Раз уж мы говорим о кинках — а у тебя какие? Кроме соблазнения невинных джедаев? — она пыталась сказать это шутливо, но слова выходили из неё резко, отрывисто — Скордж занялся её грудью. Его ладони полностью накрывали её груди, хотя он был способен действовать быстро, лаская соски и посылая вспышки удовольствия прямо к её страждущему лону.

— Я покажу тебе, но позже. Сегодня твоя ночь, и я предлагаю тебе извлечь из неё все возможное удовольствие.


End file.
